club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit
The Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit was a party in Club Penguin Rewritten. It was confirmed on the login screen on June 14, 2019 along with its start and end dates. You were able to search for the missing cream soda. Storyline On June 12, 2019, it was discovered that cream soda from the Pizza Parlor went missing. The next day EPF agents received a message from Dot commenting on reports of cream soda shortages all across the island. The next day, a message was also sent from Gary, who told agents he had signaled Rockhopper, with the Flare Flinger 3000, to come to the island and help with the problem. A week later Rockhopper arrived and announced a hunt to help him find the missing cream soda. The hunt is separated into two teams, Team Pirate and Team Captain. Every 20 minutes, cream soda barrels are hidden around the island for 10 minutes. Which ever team finds a barrel first gets the points. You get rewards for collecting certain amount of barrels. The more points a team gets, the more items they could unlock from the Global Prizes. Any unlocked items in Global Prizes can be obtained by all players. By the end of the party, the scores were in and Team Pirates were declared the winner for collecting the most barrels.Issue #113 of the Club Penguin Timeshttps://i.imgur.com/ImA4KTd.png The results as of July 3, 2019 were as follows: *Total Pirate Points: Over 21,000,000 points *Total Captain Points: Over 14,000,000 points That day, the mystery of who took the cream soda barrels also concluded. The EPF detectives found a large amount of cream soda hiding down a hidden lake with a bunch of crabs surrounding them. The detectives reported the crabs may have took the cream soda just for fun, with no harm intended. Items Free Items Barrel Rewards June 23, 2019 June 23, 2019 - June 27, 2019 June 27, 2019 - July 4, 2019 *Added on June 27, 2019. Others See pages: Adventure Catalog, Global Prizes Stamps The following stamp was also available to collect during this party. Trivia *Smoothie Smash was originally going to be added during the party, but it was scrapped due to time constraints.https://twitter.com/CPRewritten/status/1142364603327950848 *Barrels can only be found in the Beach, Cove, Forest, Pizza Parlor, Plaza, Ski Village, Snow Forts, and Town. *When the party was first released, cream soda barrels used to be hidden every 30 minutes. It was later changed on June 23, 2019 to 20. There was also no instructions at the dock, the Global Prizes did not show how many barrels you collected, there were no rewards for collecting barrels, and there were cream soda in the Ship Hold. *The barrel rewards were changed within the first couple hours they were added. *The Stadium was shown on the map despite the Ice Rink being used at the time. **Ironically, the Stadium was set to return when the party ends. *There was originally going to be an Igloo Contest themed around the party, but it was scrapped due to time constraints.https://i.imgur.com/qNEFk3a.png *When Team Pirates reached the 10 million point Global Prizes goal in the second week of the party, Team Captains started gaining a lot more momentum in points with more than 2 million points earned in just 24 hours, as they had not reached the 10 million point goal yet. People agreed this was due to Team Pirates lending a hand, but also due to procrastination.https://i.imgur.com/OQYlGGH.pnghttps://i.imgur.com/SBJTKK1.png *For Barrel Reward items added on June 27, if you had more than 200 barrels, you had to collect 200 more to get all the new prizes. **There was a bug that prevented people from getting the rewards entirely, however it was later fixed. Gallery Homepage/Login Screens Festival of Fruit Homepage.png|Homepage Island Adventure Party 2019 Pre Login.png|Preview Login Screen Festival of Fruit Login.png|Login Screen Construction Island Adventure 2019 con Beach.png|Beach Island Adventure Party 2018 con Cove.png|Cove Pizza Parlor Cream Soda.png|Pizza Parlor Island Adventure 2019 con Town.png|Town Rooms Festival of Fruit Beach.png|Beach Island Adventure Party 2018 Coffee.png|Coffee Shop Festival of Fruit Cove.png|Cove Festival of Fruit Cove 2.png|Cove (second week) Festival of Fruit Dock.png|Dock Festival of Fruit Forest.png|Forest Festival of Fruit Forest 2.png|Forest (second week) Island Adventure Party 2018 Stadium.png|Ice Rink Island Adventure Party 2018 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Festival of Fruit Iceberg.png|Iceberg (second week) Festival of Fruit Night Club.png|Night Club Festival of Fruit Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Festival of Fruit Plaza.png|Plaza Island Adventure Party 2018 Ships.png|Ships Festival of Fruit Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Festival of Fruit Ski Village.png|Ski Village Island Adventure Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Festival of Fruit Town.png|Town Other Festival of Fruit Choose Team.png|The team selection. Festival of Fruit Captain Poster.png|The Captains poster. Festival of Fruit Pirate Poster.png|The Pirates poster. Festival of Fruit Cream Soda Note.png|The note in the Ship Hold. Adventure Map.png|The Map during the party. Island Adventure Party Festival of Fruit Splash Art.jpg|Splash art. Island Adventure Party 2019.png|The logo on the preview login screen. Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Island Adventure Party Festival of Fruit OUT NOW! SWF Music *Main theme *Beach, Dock *Captain's Quarters, Ship Hold *Crow's Nest *Forest *Pirate Ship *Ships *Town References Category:2019 Category:Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit